The Curse of the Barbie Doll!
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: Uzimaki Naruto stood out in Toys R Us, not only due to his fluorescent orange jacket, but also becuase he was 23 years old, and he was fighting with Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru over the last Barbie doll on a shelf. Now, why was this, you may ask?


**THE CURSE OF THE BARBIE DOLL!!**

_Megumi: NO-I don't own Barbie ® or Naruto ®. I don't own anything but random fanfic ideas, and various books I am writing now that are not published yet, so they do not count!_

_Shino: Just get on with it. _

_Kiba: I like Megumi's rants…_

_Megumi: blushes Anyway, NOTE!!! This story takes place in the FUTURE!! Dadaduhhh! dramatic music Perhaps…pauses 10 years ahead of where the show is now…they're all basically 23 years old and married!  
_

_Shino: WHAT?!_

_Megumi: Don't worry! I'm not hooking you up with anyone, Shino nii san baka! You couldn't win a girl's heart if you tried!  
_

_Shino: droops head angrily_

_Megumi: ENJOY!_

Uzimaki Naruto stood out in Toys R Us, not only due to his fluorescent orange jacket, but also becuase he was 23 years old, and he was fighting with Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru over the last Barbie doll on a shelf. Now, why was this, you may ask?

You see, 3 months ago, his sweet wife said, "Naruto kun, make sure you get that Barbie doll ahead of time for Kyuubi-chan. She really wants Santa to get her a Barbie..." she smiled at her adorable husband as he gave her a kiss. "Of course, HIna chan!" he said enthusiastically, but then had dreams of Ramen and...forgot.

So now, here he was, on the 24 of December, foolishly having called out his cousin in law...

"HYUUGA NEJI! I'M GONNA PROVE THAT I'M THE BETTER DAD! ...BELIEVE IT!!!" he shouted at the entrance of TOys R Us. Hyuuga Neji gave that signature glare that he still hadn't lost over the years.

A few years after Naruto and his cousin got married, Neji at long last married the weapons mistress of Konoha-Tenten. He was now a father--so, he wouldn't be spoiling Naruto and Hinata's kids as much...(who would have thought???)

"Naruto, this isn't the place," Neji glared. "And over something like toys...YOu are pathetic." He shook his head and sighed. What did his cousin see in the kid?

Naruto still was not ashamed of his stupidity. "It's like a misson, Neji-nii-san! I'd bet Tenten chan told you to get one of those stupid Barbies too!"

Oh crap. That's when Tenten's angered voice hit Neji's head. "You'd better not forget to get that Barbie, Neji kun! It'll be off the shelves before you know it!" Well, Neji had mastered the art of IGNORING THINGS, so he quickly pushed aside Tentten's constant reprimands.

That sparked the competitiveness back in neji. "...You're on, Uzimaki," he muttered, as they raced to the shopping carts with lighting speed.

So now, there were two men, running throuhg the Barbie ailes, frantically searching. Neji's Byakugan didn't really help, considering that they didn't have chakra...not yet at least...

10 years in future:

Inuzuka Megumi (on a tv commercial): Here's the latest Barbie all your young kunoichi will dream of! The new MY CHAKRA BARBIE holds chakra, so you can throw her against walls, and she makes things blow up! smiles sweetly She can train with MY CHAKRA BARBIE-it even has "CHEAP MADE IN CHINA PLASTIC KICK NO JUTSU!!!!"

anyway, back to Neji and Naruto...

They both spotted it at the same time--there were two left.

"YES!" they shouted, scarign some random girl.

But they were surprised to run into none other than...Nara Shikamaru!!!

The man still had his hair in the pineapple ponytail, slouching as usual, this time, reaching towards a barbie.

"UNHAND THAT BARBIE!" Neji nad Naruto screamed at the same time.

"What?" Shika turned and groaned. "Ugh, not you two. This is already such a drag...havign to get a Barbie doll..."

"Temari chan asked you to?" Naruto asked. Shika nodded, seeing his wife carry their twins in her arms, towards Suda (whatever teh heck its called...), while muttering to him, "You've just gotta do one thing while I'm gone-get off your lazy butt and get a Barbie doll," He groaned, and watched her walk off.

"YOu two..." he began, and they nodded. The mission for the barbies was on.

Shika grabbed one, and began to try to walk to the counter to be tackled by Naruto and Neji.

"HAND IT OVER NARA!!!" NEji growled.

But they were all surprised to seenone other than...Uchiha Sasuke walk by!

"SASUKE?!"! Neji, Naruto and Shika muttered at the same time.

Sasuke walked over to the shelf, grabbed the last Barbie, and walked off. Unlike any other guy in Konoha, he actually LISTENED to his wife. When Ino began to shout, "GET THE FLIPPIN DOLL!" he muttered something inaudible, and made a mental note to actually get it. And he passed.

He muttered something like "losers," or whatever, and walked off, no one stopping him. So now, three men were contending for one barbie, in the middle of the pink strone section.

"ITS MINEE!!!" Naruto shouted, pouncing on Shika. Neji gave him a whack of gentle fists, and well...yah. Little girls ran away screaming.

That is, until Rock Patil walked by, her glossed black hair rubbing against her oKa-san's red dress.

"Mommy," she asked, her emerald eyes looking up. "Why are Daddy's friends so silly?"

Rock Sakura gave a sarcastic giggle. "I don't know, sweetie. I don't know..."

The three men stopped at the sound of Sakura's vioice.

"SAKURA?!" they all shouted.

"You bakas!" she shouted, punching all three of them in the head. "Some husbands you are! I'm glad that Lee-" then she remembered her daughter's presense, and covered up, "I mean 'SANTA' already did HIS shopping!" she stuck her tongue out at the three pathetic men.

They froze, unable to think of what to do.

Patil laughed and pointed her finger at them. "MOMMY CALLED YOU BAKAS!!!" she smiled at her oKa san. "ANd you're supposed to be Konoha's strongest Ninjas!"

Neji glared. "YOu-" he grabbed to attack her, when Sakura blocked him and slapped him.

"HOW DOES TENTEN PUT UP WITH YOU?!" she shouted, makign Patil cover her ears. Mommy could be very loud...she thought...so full of youth, as Daddy would say!

Shika leaned against the pink wall, accidentaly pressing a button on a talking barbie, jumping at the sound of "LETS GO TO THE MALL!"

"FANGIRLS! NO!!!! IM MARRIED!!!!!" he cried and jumped under a shopping cart. oO

Well...Naruto took this moment to grab the barbie and run. It wasn't long before Shika and Neji realized this, and shouted after him "OH NO YOU DONT!!!!!"

So, Naruto got to a checkout line, and jumped onto the counter.

"I OWN YOU ALL!!!" He shouted, pointing a finger at an angry Neji nad Shika. Sasuke just walked out of teh check out, barbie in hand.

Everyone in the shop stared at the orange clad ninja, who was standin ghtere laughing insanely.

"C-can I help you?" the scared minimal wage teen worker asked.

"YAH! I wanna get this Barbie! BelIEVE IT!" Naruot handed over the barbie and grinned. Neji and Shika fell in defeat.

"Naruto kun?" Uzimaki Hinata's indigo hair shone from a few feet away. Naruto twitched--oh no, she was gonna kill him!

"You got that thing, right?" she asked, a weak smile over her face. Uzimaki Kyuubi pulled on her hand, her long blonde ponytails bobbing.

"Hi, daddy!" she waved. Naruto grinned his crazy grin and gave her a hug.

"OF COURSE, HINA CHAN!" he grinned, relieved. "SEE? HERE IT IS!!" he pointed at the bag that the cashier had just wrapped it in, to see it gone.

"AH!" he pulled his hair. "NEJI!!!! SHIKA!!!!" he shouted, belting out of the store. Hinata and Kyuubi stood there "..."

"Oh, Hina chan!" a voice came from behind the nin--Inuzuka Megumi

Her raspberry curles bobbed on her shoulders.

"Megumi chan!" HInata smiled at her friend. "Last minute shopping, I'd guess?" Megumi nodded.

"You know men..." she sighed, "Kiba kun forgot..." Hinata thought of her old teammate and laughed. Well, he was kiba..."So I must find somethign for the kids!" she fell into a victory pose. HInata applauded.

"Well,I wish you luck, Mrs. Klaus!" she winked, Megumi turning red. "I have to find Naruto kun..." she sighed, Kyuubi looking up at her mom, dreadfully confused. "He just belted off after Neji and Shikamaru..."

"Neji--and Shika?" Megumi blinked. "What were they all doing here?"

"I don't have the faintest clue..." Hinata sighed again, Kyuubi tugging at her O Ka san's sleeve.

"Mommy-can I show you that Barbie I want again?" Hinata smiled, assured that her precious Naruto had the doll already.

"Of course, Kyuubi chan! Well, I'll see you later, Megumi chan!" Hinata waved goodbye to her fast friend.

Outside, naruto, Neji and Shika were all acting like children, to say the least. They were in a cloud of angry fighting, banging up the box of the barbie doll.

"TROUBLESOME BARBIE!!!" SHIKA shouted.

"I'll beat you all! Believe it!" the orange clad nin shouted.

"Pathetic! Fate has chosen you ALL to lose!" neji shouted with a well placed punch in Shika's stomach. But it was the worst of timing, considering that Tenten happened to be carrying their three year old daughter, walking by.

She nearly dropped Lin at the sight of her husband, Naruto and SHika fighting. Especially here-in teh kids' park.

"Neji-kun?" she asked, eyes opened wide. Neji cringed. He was in for it. There was only one way to subdue angry wives---remind them of your undying love!

So he randomly left the group, ran to his wife, and gave her a sweet passionate kiss that she gladly returned. Their daughter Lin, with her black curly pigtails and Hyuuga eyes stared confused.

"What was that for?" She asked, a smile pursing her lips.

"No reason," Neji said calmly.

But then, out o fthe corner of Tenten's eye, she saw Naruto holding up a beat up Barbie doll box.

"That's not...what I think it is, Neji-is it?" she asked, her eyes glued on Uzimaki. Neji twitched. Naruto nii kun baka!

"Naruto what are you doing?" Neji shouted. A couple kids screamed at Hyuuga sama's loud voice.

Hee!" Naruto laughed nervously, seeing as Tenten and Neji looked like they might kill him at any second. He ran, Shika following with "NO YOU DONT!!!"

"...You didn't get it, did you Neji?" Tenten gave him a glare. He cringed. Crap.

"Eto---ano--" the neji hyuuga was at a loss for words. Lin looked up innocently, confused.

Tenten whacked her husband upside the head. Neji falled back from the impact, dirt filling his mouth.

So now, Naruto some how magically got defeated by Shikamaru's shadow jutsu--because Nara's magical...(megumi: redunant, but ok)

Naruto fell to the ground, defeated and sad. Shika walked off with a decapitated barbie doll, muttering, "That was a real drag..."

So that night, as snow began to fall over Konoha, Shikamaru tried to straighten up the curse'd barbie, and wrap it up, throwing it under his and Temari's make-shift tree. He sighed at noticing he was the only one home. Plopping on a couch, he looked up to the ceiling, waiting for Temari.

A few minutes later, he saw his wife walk in, the twins following behind. Her golden blonde hair was sparkled with myrads of snowflakes, her eyes twinkling as she noticed her husband.

Shikamaru turned red. "Man, she can be beautiful.." he thought. His two children tackled him in a hug. Temari walked over and gave him a sweet kiss. OH, how he loved her kiss.

"Now that wasn't troublesome really, was it?" Temari whispered to him as the kids dove under teh tree.

"Of course not," Shika said cooly, giving her another kiss.


End file.
